Conventionally, a kind of the cleaning device is proposed, for example, as disclosed in a patent document 1, which has toner conveying mechanism, when remainder toner remaining on the surface of image carrying body is scraped to be removed by a cleaning blade and the scraped remainder toner is collected by a remainder toner collecting section, that conveys the remainder toner to a waste toner accommodating section by rotation of a conveyance coil that is furnished in the remainder toner collecting section.
By the way, in the cleaning device, there is a case that the remainder toner that is scraped from the image carrying body by the cleaning blade is stuck to the blade. For preventing such adhesion, conventionally, the whole remainder toner collecting section is given vibration to drop the remainder toner that is stuck to the cleaning blade and the remainder toner is conveyed to the waste toner accommodating section by using the conveyance coil.    Patent document 1: Japan patent publication 6-222704.